yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Agent
"The Agent" ("O Representante" na versão traduzida para português do Card Game) é um arquétipo que consiste de monstros tipo Fada e Atributos LUZ e TREVAS. O arquétipo "The Agent" está relacionado com o Card de Magia de Campo "The Sanctuary in the Sky". Todos eles são nomeados "The Agent of - ". Membros Estilo de Jogo Parecido com o Tipo Psíquico e os monstros "Archfiend", o primeiro dos "The Agents" focavam em Pontos de Vida: o ATK de "The Agent of Force - Mars" é aumentado quando os Pontos de Vida do controlador estão maiores do que os do oponente. "The Agent of Judgment - Saturn" pode causar dano ao seu oponente igual a diferença nos Pontos de Vida dos duelistas. Seus efeitos bem fracos os tornaram quase que totalmente ignorados em favor de cards mais poderosos (como "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" que foi lançado na mesma época.) Com a reintrodução do arquétipo no Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck, o arquétipo como um todo passou a focar em banir. Por exemplo, "The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter" pode banir qualquer monstro "The Agent" no Cemitério para aumentar o ATK de um monstro de LUZ do Tipo Fada em 800. Além disso, quando "The Sanctuary in the Sky" estiver no campo, Jupiter permite que o duelista Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de LUZ do Tipo Fada banido ao descartar um monstro do Tipo Fada. Mais importante ainda, "Master Hyperion" pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial ao banir um "The Agent" da sua mão, campo ou Cemitério. Além disso, ao banir outro monstro de LUZ do Tipo Fada, você pode escolher e destruir qualquer card no campo. Se você tiver "The Sanctuary in the Sky" no campo o duelista pode usar este efeito duas vezes por turno. "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" faz com que o duelista adicione qualquer monstro "The Agent" ou "Master Hyperion" (se "The Sanctuary in the Sky" estiver no campo) para a mão do Deck, e é um monstro Regulador para começar. Devido a Lista de Março de 2012, os Decks "The Agent" foram severamente enfraquecidos ao ter "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" e "T.G. Striker" limitados, no caso dos decks híbridos de "T.G."-"The Agent". No entanto, a Lista de Setembro de 2012 colocou "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" no estado de Semi-Limitado, e a Lista de Setembro de 2013 removeu completamente as limitações, permitindo que os Decks "The Agent" voltassem ao cenário competitivo. Estratégias e Dicas Uma estratégia comum é usar "The Agent of Creation - Venus" para Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1-3 "Mystical Shine Balls" ao pagar 500-1500 Pontos de Vida, a fim de preparar o Cemitério tanto para a Invocação de "Archlord Kristya" quanto de "Master Hyperion" nos próximos turnos. Decks "The Agent" também podem Invocar monstros fortes do Deck Adicional. Se o oponente tentar evitar tal desfecho ao não atacar os "Mystical Shine Balls", então ele ainda correrá o risco de um "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" ser Invocado e Regulado em um Monstro Sincro de Nível 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ou 11, além do duelista do Tipo Fada ganhar um card de graça com o efeito de "Earth". Os "Mystical Shine Balls" Invocados também podem ser usados para Invocar Monstros Xyz de Classe 2 como "Gachi Gachi Gantetsu" e "Number 96: Dark Mist". "Earth" pode buscar qualquer "The Agent" ou "Master Hyperion" (desde que "The Sanctuary in the Sky" esteja no campo) quando ele for Invocado por Invocação-Normal. "Genex Ally Birdman" também pode ser usado para Invocações-Sincro ou Invocações-Xyz de monstros de Classe 3. "Hyperion" também pode ser usado juntamente com "Earth" para Invocações-Sincro de Nível 10, como "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree". Se existirem duas cópias de "Hyperion", elas ainda podem ser usadas para uma Invocação-Xyz de Classe 8, como "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", que também pode ser fatal quando usado em conjunto com "Hyperion" e "Honest". Outros monstros no Deck geralmente incluem "Dimensional Alchemist" ou "Herald of Orange Light" e (dependendo da versão) podem rodar o "Herald of Perfection" bem como cards de suporte à Rituais, tais como "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" e "Advanced Ritual Art". "Mars", "Mercury" e "Saturn" raramente são vistos jogando em um Deck "The Agent" no cenário competitivo. De fato, mesmo o Card de Magia de Campo assinatura das Fadas "The Sanctuary in the Sky" é um card raro de se ver jogar. Isso geralmente é devido ao efeito bem fraco da Magia de Campo. No entanto, ele permite que as habilidades de alguns cards-chave ativem, assim como permite que "The Agent of Mystery - Earth" busque "Master Hyperion", bem como o segundo uso do efeito do referido "Master Hyperion". Portanto, é bom manter pelo menos 1-2 cópias dele. Decks "The Agent", sendo quase que totalmente compostos de monstros de LUZ do Tipo Fada, quase sempre utilizam "Honest", e algumas vezes uma ou duas cópias de "Gozen Match" no Deck Principal ou Auxiliar, a fim de combater Decks que não são de um único Atributo (Six Samurai, Tengu Plant Synchro, "Gladiator Beast", "Wind-Up" e Dino Rabbit). Muitas vezes combinados com suas cópias de "Herald of Orange Light" em seu Deck Principal, este Deck certamente tem potencial competitivo. Além disso, Decks "The Agent" podem ser recomendados para duelistas com pouco orçamento, uma vez que muitos dos cards necessários para o Deck estão incluídos no Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck, e outros cards que fazem o Deck rodar sem problemas, incluindo "Archlord Kristya" e "Pot of Duality" são relativamente baratos, torando este Deck bastante acessível para muitos duelistas. Fraquezas Apesar do enorme potencial e consistência que os Decks "The Agent" podem ter, eles não são isentos de fraquezas. "Archlord Kristya", um card trunfo frequentemente usado em Decks "The Agent" em si, pode ser tão forte como um inimigo quanto um aliado. O efeito de Kristya evita que um duelista "The Agent" Invoque um "Master Hyperion" e "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", cards-chave para manter uma posição segura no jogo. Devido à ênfase nos monstros de LUZ, "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" e a maioria dos monstros Ally of Justice também podem se mostrar perigosos para os Decks "The Agent". A maioria dos Decks "The Agent" competitivos também são híbridos (Chaos, "T.G." e Tele-Agents), ou seja, tornado "Gozen Match" outra ameaça potencial. No entanto, Decks híbridos com Lightray e Lightsworn são poupados desta fraqueza. Gravekeepers também representam uma ameaça distinta com "Necrovalley". Seu efeito de selar as saídas do Cemitério diminui muito o poder de jogo que um Deck "The Agent" pode ter. "Skill Drain", "Effect Veiler" e um "Herald of Orange Light" oposto também são problemas graves, já que os combos na maioria dos Decks "The Agent" são altamente dependentes dos efeitos de monstro. Talvez os cards mais eficazes para jogar contra cards "The Agent" são "Dimensional Fissure" e "Macro Cosmos", porque eles fecham imediatamente qualquer acesso ao Cemitério para armazenar recursos. Eles também tornam "Effect Veiler" e "Herald of Orange Light" inúteis, já que os custos de suas ativações não podem ser pagos. Por esta razão, deve-se considerar usar no Deck Auxiliar, se já não tiver em seu Deck Principal, múltiplas cópias de "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Twister" e "Dust Tornado". Cards "The Agent" e suportes Categoria:Arquétipos